Lay-In
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: After a battle against Metallo, Superboy needs a rest, and Wonder Girl, the mother of his son, checks in on him...


_DISCLAIMER_

 _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

Conner Kent darted his head up at the sound of the bedroom door opening and took a deep breath. He let it out as he saw his lover, Cassie Sandsmark, enter. "Hey," she said softly.

"Where've you been?" asked Conner casually. He sat up in bed as Cassie - AKA Wonder Girl - set down her bag and approached him.

"Just exchanging feeding skills with Supergirl." Cassie smirked. " _Baby_ feeding skills, before you say anything."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "You know she's calling herself Super _woman_ now, right?"

"Whatever." Cassie rolled her eyes, then sat down on her side of the bed and lent over to the young man known to the world as Superboy. Conner made the rest of the journey and they kissed tenderly. "How are you feeling?" Cassie then asked. "I saw on the news you fighting Metallo."

Conner shrugged. "I'm fine, just abit tired - hence me taking a late afternoon nap - but I'll be OK in a couple of hours. Besides, Megan helped me out."

At that, Cassie visibily darkened. "Yes," she said in a stilted tone. "I saw."

Conner frowned. "Cass?"

She tensed for a moment, as if about to say something, but then shrugged it off. "Nothing. I... I'm glad you've found a new fighting partner."

"Hey, you'll be back in the game soon," assured the Boy of Steel.

"Yeah, when Chris is eighteen" chuckled Wonder Girl. She then sighed deeply. "In all seriousness, Conner, I _would_ appreciate some help. He's our son."

Conner nodded. "I know - I'm sorry. I should probably... take some time off from the Titans."

"I didn't mean it like that," she responded. "One of us should keep ties to the team." Her face softened. "I don't want to guilt-trip you, honey. Just help me out every now and again, yeah?"

"I'll give Tim a call later," said Conner. "Tell him that you and I are swapping places." When his girlfriend looked at him in confusion, he continued. "I'll be a stay-at-home dad, and you can go back to the team."

Cassie's eyes widened. "You'd do that?"

"If it's what makes you happy," answered Superboy.

"Sweetie, what would make me happy if we just spent more time together. As a family."

His jaw clenched. "We will, I promise."

Cassie smirked again, but her softened eyes betrayed the emotion she was feeling. "That would be wonderful. Speaking of which... I've gotta pick Chris up from daycare. Want to come with me?"

Conner's own eyes widened, and darted around the room. "Er... well... "

Wonder Girl suddenly gave a slight gasp. "Oh I'm sorry! You're still tired from Metallo, aren't you? I should've known."

"I'll be OK," Conner said. He made a move to get out of bed.

"No, no - you stay here," Cassie ordered. "I'm sorry, hon - I should've realised." She gave a quick kiss to his lips then left the bed, getting to her feet. "You just rest up. I'll take Chris to see Supergir... _woman_ and Mary, so we won't wake you."

Conner just looked down sadly. "OK... "

Cassie walked away and picked up her bag. "We'll see you tonight," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Conner automatically. With that, Cassie left the room. After a few moments, Conner heard the apartment front door close, signalling his partner's exit. He then blinked and sighed ruefully.

"She didn't know I was here."

A shiver went down Conner's spine. "Of course she didn't," he said bitterly. Though part of him almost wish Cassie did. He turned to sound of the female voice as a figure materialised in the corner of the room. Conner sighed again as she became fully visible. At least she had the decency to form underwear on herself. She was not naked... like _he_ was, under the bedsheets.

"Are you really hurt from Metallo?" asked Megan Morse, AKA M'gann M'orse.

"Are you serious?" said Conner incredulously. "You never gave him a chance to get close to me."

"Sorry," Megan blushed. "I should've known, given how you... we... er... " She did not need to elaborate - Conner knew only too well. He was tired, all right... but not from Metallo. Megan slowly approached the bed, but stopped short of re-entering. "Did... you mean it? About spending less time with the team?"

"We can't keep doing this. _I_ can't keep doing this." He voice was full of scorn, directed entirely upon himself.

Megan looked down sadly. "I know." At her sorrowful tone, Conner clenched his jaw. He hated himself. He was scum. Seriously... what the _hell_ was he _doing_?!

Neither knew how it started. Miss Martian had a crush on Superboy since joining the Teen Titans, but the Boy of Steel was in a committed relationship with Wonder Girl. However, the two started fighting villains in unison... then spending time outside the team... and Cassie was beginning to get on Conner's nerves with her insistance on wanting a baby, not to mention marriage... and... and...

Conner's eyes roamed around the room, trying desperately to ignore the beautiful green Martian girl before him... and noticed his costume, thrown hapharzadly on the floor when the two returned from their battle with Metallo. When they...

He glared at the famous symbol on his suit. The one that not only stood for hope - but for honour. Of which he had none. He could not have - not if he was cheating on his longterm girlfriend. With whom he had a _child_.

Conner was brought out of his self-loathing musings by Megan's lovely voice. "I could make you forget about me." When the Boy of Steel questioned her, she elaborated. "I c... could... erase you memory of... us. Make it so it never... happened." Each word was released with a choke.

" _No_ ," he said sharply. "No one messes with my mind. _No one_." At her surprised face, Conner's tone softened. "Besides, whatabout you?"

"I... I... " Megan seemed a loss for words. "I don't matter," she eventually said. "All that matters is... "

Conner instinctively reached out and pulled Megan down, until she was sitting inches from him on the bed. "You'd let me live free, while you remembered everything?"

"I don't want to forget loving you, Conner," she said, tears in her eyes. "No matter what."

Though in the back of his mind, Conner reckoned it was somehow perversly the best solution, he shook his head vehemently. "I won't let you live with that. Having to look Cassie in the eye... " When he saw how pained her face was, Conner gently lowered her down until her head rested on her shoulder.

"I'm so, so sorry... " the Martian wept. "I di... didn't mean... for any of this." Conner began patting her back. "I... it's just... I love... love you... and I... couldn't help... "

Conner felt his own eyes water. He manoeuvred Megan so they were facing eachother. "It wasn't you. This is _my_ fault," he said steadfastly. "But it has to stop."

Tears were pouring down Megan's face. "I'm sorry... "

Conner tenderly kissed her forehead. But... then their eyes locked. And... and...

Ever-so-slowly, their lips met. Then, as if instinct took over, the kiss deepened and Conner pulled Megan back down onto the bed...

THE END


End file.
